2月14日
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Angsa, Kereta Biru dan Valentine. Semuanya bersatu untuk Temari di tanggal 14 Februari. Happy Valentine's Day./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**2****月****14****日****by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/AU/Angsa, Kereta Biru dan Valentine. Semuanya bersatu untuk Temari di tanggal 14 Februari. Happy Valentine's Day./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Naruto-**

Sapporo, bulan Desember.

Malam yang dingin di kota Sapporo. Salah satu kota di prefektur Hokkaido. Butiran-butiran salju telah menyelimuti kota. Seisi kota Sapporo berubah menjadi putih. Pertanda musim dingin telah tiba.

'_Koak koak_.'

Temari terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah suara dari luar membuatnya terjaga. Segera ia membuka jendela kamar, celingukan sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Langit yang tertutup awan membuat pandangannya terhalang. Temari yakin tahu suara barusan adalah suara angsa. Kumpulan angsa terbang di malam hari.

"Angsanya tidak kelihatan. Padahal aku yakin itu suara angsa," katanya pada diri sendiri. "Brr ... dingin." angin malam menusuk kulit, apalagi ini baru memasuki musim dingin. Temari kembali menutup jendela kamar supaya angin tak bisa bebas keluar masuk dan kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

**-Naruto-**

"Tenten!" Gadis berambut pirang itu berlarian sambil berteriak memanggil temannya yang berjalan tak jauh di depan. Sesekali gadis itu harus hati-hati dengan langkahnya karena jalanan licin karena salju. Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala. Gadis dengan rambut dua cepolan khas China menghentikan langkah dan menunggu temannya itu menjajari.

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak syal. Di musim yang dingin seperti ini mereka masih diharuskan masuk sekolah. Meski untuk selanjutnya akan ada libur musim dingin.

"Tenten, semalam kau mendengar suara angsa tidak?" tanya Temari _to the point._

"He? Angsa?" Tenten membeo. "Hahaha...," tawanya terdengar mengejek. "Mana mungkin ada angsa malam-malam begitu." ucapnya tak percaya.

"Benar kok. Aku mendengarnya, walaupun tidak kelihatan sih." Temari berusaha kokoh dengan pendirian bahwa semalam ia mendengar suara angsa.

"Kau mengigau kali karena saat ini kau sedang ingin melihat angsa." Penjelasan Tenten 50:50 benar, Temari memang menyukai angsa dan biasanya angsa senang berkeliaran di musim dingin. Benar atau salah pendapat mereka masih perlu dibuktikan.

"Hoahm.. berisik sekali." Seorang pemuda di belakang Temari menguap dengan lebar dan menjajari langkah Temari, Nara Shikamaru, kekasih Temari yang sudah bertahan selama lebih dari setahun hingga sekarang. Sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu kenapa dua orang yang begitu berbeda ini bisa disatukan. Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang pemalas sedangkan Temari gadis tomboy yang ceria dan rajin.

Shikamaru tak sendiri. Ia bersama Neji yang sudah berjalan menjajari langkah pacarnya, Tenten.

"Shikamaru, kau dengar suara angsa semalam tidak?" Temari masih saja heboh membicarakan angsa itu.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat. Raut wajah Temari berubah. Cemberut. Tak ada yang mempercayai ucapannya.

"Kalau Shikamaru, sampai ada tsunami juga nggak bakalan tahu." Neji berkata lirih. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru mendengar dan hanya bersikap biasa saja seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Tapi aku percaya kok dengan ceritamu," Shikamaru berucap. "Karena angsa melintas dengan bintang sebagai penunjuk jalannya. Semalam mungkin berawan jadi tak terlihat karena melintas di atas awan." terang Shikamaru membuat Temari tersenyum senang. Gadis pirang itu bergelayut mesra pada lengan Shikamaru saking senangnya mendengar penjelasan pacarnya.

"Tcih. Mentang-mentang pacarnya lalu dibela." Tenten sirik dan mendapat juluran lidah kemenangan dari Temari. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

**-Naruto-**

Pulang sekolah.

Temari sedang mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatunya ketika Shikamaru datang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di rak _uwabaki_. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Gayanya selalu seperti itu.

"Hei, mau melihat angsa tidak?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu tahu kekasihnya ingin sekali melihat angsa. Binatang yang masih satu _family _dengan bebek. Bulunya yang putih bersih membuat Temari menyukainya.

"Di mana?" tanya Temari sambil meletakkan _uwabaki_-nya ke dalam rak dan menutupnya, kemudian keluar dan pulang bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Tadi aku mencarinya di internet, di dekat sungai daerah ini ada tempat mereka berhenti. Kalau mau kita bisa lihat sama-sama," ternyata demi Temari bisa melihat kumpulan angsa, Shikamaru rela mencari informasinya melalui internet. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Temari. Shikamaru begitu baik padanya. "Waktunya terserah kau saja. Tapi pagi-pagi sekali, karena kalau siang angsanya pergi mencari makan. Tenang! Akan kuusahakan bangun pagi." Temari tahu betul kebiasaan pacarnya yang selalu bangun terlambat. Kadang membuat Temari dongkol. Tapi apa mau dikata, sudah bawaan sejak lahir.

"Mau tidak?" Shikamaru menegaskan.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" teriak Temari tiba-tiba. Untung mereka sudah jauh dari kawasan sekolah yang ramai dan Temari tidak menjadi bahan tontonan teman-temannya. "Kalau minggu ini aku tidak bisa karena ada latihan pagi. Err, bagaimana kalau libur musim dingin saja?" Temari adalah seorang atlit bola basket, karena bulan depan akan ada pertandingan maka latihan rutin dilakukan.

"Libur musim dingin ya?" Shikamaru membeo. Wajahnya nampak berpikir. Sepertinya ia takut tidak bisa bangun pagi di masa liburan. "Baiklah akan kuusahakan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Makasih, Shikamaru!" Temari kembali bergelayut pada lengan Shikamaru. Ia tak habis pikir, pacarnya yang selalu malas-malasan dan selalu beranggapan semua hal termasuk dirinya itu merepotkan, mau bersusah demi Temari yang ingin melihat angsa. Mungkin itu sisi baiknya Shikamaru.

**-Naruto-**

Libur musim dingin akhirnya tiba. Sesuai janji, Shikamaru sudah menunggu Temari di depan rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Mungkin ini kali pertama Shikamaru bangun sepagi ini. Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima lebih empat puluh menit. Hari masih sangat gelap. Temari baru saja keluar dari rumah ketika Shikamaru menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu masih mengantuk.

"Maaf, lama ya?" Temari setengah berlari menuju tempat Shikamaru.

"Tidak kok. Ayo!" Shikamaru segera mengajak Temari menuju sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Suasananya masih sepi dan gelap. Di pagi yang sangat dingin ini tak ada seorang pun yang ingin keluar dari kungkungan selimut tebal bersama penghangat.

Bintang masih berkelip. Penerangan alami bagi Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka pun sampai. Untuk sampai ke tepi sungai, mereka harus menuruni tangga yang tertutup salju. Sehingga harus pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset. Di sebelah kanan, tedapat sebuah jembatan kereta yang menghubungkan antara Sapporo dan kota lain.

"Wuaaa!" Temari terkagum setelah sampai di tepi sungai berkat bantuan Shikamaru. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di depannya.

"Stt! Jangan berisik nanti mereka takut." Shikamaru berbisik. Namun bisikan itu hanya singgah sebentar di saraf pendengaran Temari. Masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan, alias tak dihiraukan. Matanya masih menyantap suguhan di depannya.

Kumpulan angsa putih yang walaupun jumlahnya tak begitu banyak sedang bersenang-senang di sungai yang bersih dan dingin itu. Ada yang hanya berenang ke sana kemari. Ada pula yang bercanda dengan saling menciprati air. Sebagian ada yang hanya berdiam di sisi sungai dengan melingkarkan sayapnya. Mungkin kedinginan.

"Waaahh! Ternyata dekat sekali ya!" Temari masih terkagum.

"Meski sedikit, tiap tahun pasti datang ke sini."

"Wahh! _Kawaii desu_!" teriak Temari lagi.

"Aku bawa roti. Kalau mau kita beri makan sama-sama, yuk!" Shikamaru mengambil sekantong plastik yang berisi beberapa roti dari saku jaket tebalnya. Dengan riang, Shikamaru dan Temari memberi makan dan bermain dengan angsa-angsa itu hingga bosan. Temari senang ketika ada seekor angsa yang baru diberi roti minta rotinya lagi. Sepertinya angsa itu menyukai Temari.

Puas bermain, mereka menyudahi acara dengan pulang.

"Temari, ayo pulang. Rotinya juga sudah habis." Shikamaru berjalan menaiki tangga yang disusul dengan Temari. Dua detik sekali Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang, khawatir kalau-kalau Temari ketinggalan atau terpeleset.

Libur musim dingin, Temari menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat angsa bersama Shikamaru. Meskipun tidak setiap hari dilakukan itu cukup untuk Temari yang bosan tanpa kegiatan di rumah.

**-Naruto-**

Sapporo, bulan Februari.

Libur musim dingin usai. Liburan selama sebulan itu berlalu begitu cepat. Bulan Februari. Identik dengan bulan kasih sayang yang jatuh pada tanggal empat belas Februari. Seluruh kota berwarna Valentine dengan pernak-perniknya yang khas. Cokelat, bunga, kartu ucapan yang berisi puisi-puisi romantis dan gombal, sampai _caffe_ dan tempat umum lainnya bercorak merah muda ala Valentine. Musim dingin akan segera berganti dengan kehangatan.

Tak ketinggalan dengan Temari dan Tenten.

"Temari!" Tenten baru datang ke kelas langsung menghambur ke bangku Temari yang sedang sibuk membaca novel. Seluruh kelas memandangi Tenten sesaat namun langsung ambil muka tak peduli karena terbiasa dengan Tenten yang selalu _urakan_. Kalau bicara suka ceplas-ceplos seenak udel dan lagi suaranya yang mirip toa sangat kontras dengan Neji yang selalu irit suara.

Temari menutup novelnya saat Tenten duduk di sebelahnya. Temari menghadap Tenten yang sedang senyum-senyum gaje sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Temari tahu sahabatnya yang satu ini ingin bercerita sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Tenten senyum-senyum sendiri dan dianggap tak waras.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" Temari tak sabar karena Tenten hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas daritadi.

"Tahu tidak? Tahu tidak? Tahu tidak?" Tenten membeo ucapannya.

"Tidak tahu." Respon Temari polos.

"Dengar dulu!" Tenten kesal, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padaku dan Neji saat libur musim dingin lalu di dekat sungai!" kata Tenten dengan heboh, seheboh kembaran suaranya, Naruto.

"Iya, apa?" Temari penasaran.

"Kami sudah melihat Kereta Biru jam enam pagi. Kyaa!" Tenten senang sekali saat mengucapkan kata 'Kereta Biru jam enam pagi,' kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan ke pipinya dan berteriak _lebay_.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Temari dengan tampang yang super polos. Tenten hampir saja jatuh pingsan mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Apa? Kau tak tahu mengenai Kereta Biru?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Temari hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus polos. Tenten sangat gemas dengan Temari yang 'ketinggalan jaman.'

"Aduh, Temari sayang, kau sudah lama sekolah di sini, masa' tidak tahu tentang Kereta Biru?" Tenten menyubit kedua pipi Temari sehingga pipi Temari melebar dan terlihat lucu. Nada suaranya juga terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Makanya beritahu aku!" Temari berusaha melepaskan tangan Tenten dari pipinya.

"Menurut rumor sekolah ini kalau ada pria dan wanita bersama-sama melihat Kereta Biru jam enam pagi, mereka akan bersama selamanya. Tapi, kalau melihat Kereta Biru jam sepuluh malam maka akan berpisah. Bagaimana? Romantis 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan hanya rumor saja. Belum pasti benar 'kan?" Temari berkilah. Kembali membuka novelnya dan mencari pembatas buku yang menjadi terakhir kali nomor halaman yang dibacanya. Tak peduli dengan Tenten yang masih ribut mengoceh tentang Kereta Biru.

"Survey dari kakak kelas telah membuktikan kok bahwa sepasang kekasih yang melihat kereta itu di pagi hari mereka bisa bersama selamanya." Tenten masih kokoh dengan pendapatnya. Temari tak menghiraukan. Matanya sibuk mengamati barisan huruf di kertas tersebut. Tapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak. Ia masih ragu dengan apa yang dibicarakan Tenten.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya! Eh dua hari lagi 'kan Valentine, kau mau memberikan cokelat ke Shikamaru?" Tenten mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Rencananya sih iya. Aku mau membuatnya dengan tanganku sendiri." jawab Temari.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita membeli bahan-bahannya?" ajak Tenten yang juga ingin memberikan cokelat Valentine buatan tangannya kepada Neji.

"Baiklah." jawab Temari.

**-Naruto-**

Malam itu Temari sibuk menyiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Semua bahan sudah dibelinya tadi siang bersama Tenten. Sendirian di dapur bertemankan alat-alat masak. Kedua adiknya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Temari juga sudah meminta mereka agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Baiklah! Semangat Temari!" Temari menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Temari tahu dia bukanlah seorang koki. Ini kali pertamanya seorang Sabaku no Temari membuat cokelat. Jadi entah bisa atau tidak dengan bermodalkan buku resep dari Chiyo-_baa_, mau tak mau harus membuat cokelat yang sederhana namun spesial untuk Shikamaru. Walaupun ia tahu hasilnya tak bisa dibilang memuaskan.

Temari memakai celemek dan mengencangkan ikatan pada rambutnya yang hari ini dikucir satu di belakang. Kemudian mengambil beberapa potong cokelat batangan dan dimasukkan ke dalam mangkok. Setelah itu menuangkan air yang sudah mendidih ke dalam mangkok berisi cokelat tadi hingga meleleh. Setelah itu mengaduknya hingga rata kemudian menuang cokelat itu ke dalam cetakan lalu didiamkan hingga mengeras.

Cokelat tidak boleh didinginkan di dalam kulkas karena akan mempercepat cokelat itu meleleh ketika dihidangkan. Itu yang diterangkan pada buku resep di hadapan Temari.

"Yah, bentuknya kok aneh sih?" Temari mengamati bentuk cokelat buatannya sendiri yang sudah jadi. Aneh dan berantakan menurutnya. Tak sebanding dengan buatan di toko. Mau buat sekali lagi tapi ia sudah kehabisan bahan. Mau beli jadi, cokelat buatannya akan mubazir dan terbuang sia-sia. Lagipula kata Tenten, '_Cowok lebih senang dengan cokelat buatan sendiri_.' Temari hanya takut Shikamaru tak menyukainya dan malah membuangnya.

Setelah ditimbang-timbang, Temari mantab memberikan cokelat buatannya pada Shikamaru apapun resikonya. Kini cokelat buatannya tadi sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kado dan hiasan pita. Di depan bungkusan kado itu ia berharap semoga Shikamaru mau menerima pemberian Temari ini.

**-Naruto-**

Sapporo, 14 Februari, pukul setengah enam.

Pagi-pagi sekali Shikamaru sudah _stand by_ di depan rumah Temari. Semalam Temari meminta Shikamaru untuk menemani melihat angsa setelah beberapa hari tidak melihat angsa. Meski hari itu bukan hari libur tapi masih ada waktu untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Temari sudah merencanakan kalau ia akan memberikan cokelat itu di tepi sungai hari ini juga.

Shikamaru dan Temari masih asyik melihat angsa-angsa yang bermain bebas. Sesekali mereka menyodorkan sepotong roti untuk angsa-angsa itu.

"Tinggal sebentar lagi kita bisa melihat angsa-angsa di sini." kata Shikamaru saat memberikan sepotong roti untuk seekor angsa.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begitu masuk bulan Maret, mereka akan menyebrang ke Utara. Dalam artian, mereka akan migrasi."

"Jadi, mereka hanya ke sini setahun sekali?"

"Begitulah."

"Yah, _nggak_ asyik dong!" Temari cemberut. Kesempatannya melihat angsa hanya tinggal sebentar.

"Bukan nggak asyik, tapi ini sudah hukum alam, tidak bisa dirubah." Terang laki-laki dengan IQ lebih dari 200 ini. Beruntung juga Temari bisa mendapatkan laki-laki macam Shikamaru.

'_Pritt! Jes jes jes_!'

Suatu suara mengagetkan. Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sebuah kereta berwarna biru melintasi jembatan penghubung Sapporo dengan kota lain. Temari melirik jam tangan yang sedang menunjuk pukul enam tepat. Meski lebih sepuluh detik.

Keduanya hening. Terpaku. Lima menit yang begitu cepat berlalu sampai gerbong terakhir melintas. Temari sampai tak berkedip melihat kepergian kereta itu yang sudah menghilang di balik bukit. Tak disangka ia bisa melihat Kereta Biru secara langsung bersama Shikamaru tanpa disengaja. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya merah. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Tenten tentang rumor Kereta Biru, '_Kalau ada pria dan wanita bersama-sama melihat Kereta Biru jam enam pagi, mereka akan bersama selamanya_.' kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Rumor itu ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang mengerti maksud dari raut wajah Temari yang berubah seketika.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu tentang rumor Kereta Biru?"

"Yah, seluruh sekolah tahu 'kan rumor itu?" Memang benar rumor itu sudah beredar di SMU Sapporo sejak dulu. Tak heran juga sih seorang Shikamaru tahu tentang hal itu.

"Err, Shikamaru," panggil Temari. Shikamaru menoleh dan memberikan tatapan berupa pertanyaan, 'Apa?'

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Wajah Temari memerah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sebuah guratan heran terlukis di dahi Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Err, pejamkan matamu!" perintah Temari. Shikamaru menurut, masih dengan kebingungan dan rasa penasaran. "Lalu ulurkan kedua tanganmu!" perintah Temari sekali lagi.

"Seperti ini?" Shikamaru mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Matanya masih terpejam. Menunggu kejutan dari Temari. Temari menaruh kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado di tangan Shikamaru. Tanpa menunggu perintah Shikamaru membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan hadiah di tangannya.

"I-ini..?"

"Itu cokelat buatanku sendiri. Aku tahu hasilnya tak begitu bagus dan rasanya aku juga tak tahu seperti apa," Temari diam. Shikamaru diam dan menunggu Temari melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Selamat Hari Valentine, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru diam sebentar. Mencerna semua kalimat Temari barusan. Kemudian senyum senang terpancar di wajahnya. Ia mendekat ke Temari dan mencium kening Temari dengan lembut. "Aku suka kok," kata Shikamaru, "justru buatan tangan kekasihku yang diberikan untukku adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapat." kata-kata Shikamaru barusan sukses membuat Temari bisu sesaat. Wajahnya memerah tak karuan mendapat pujian seperti itu. Sesaat ia berpikir, 'sejak kapan Shikamaru jadi romantis?'

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Temari. Memberikan kado balasan untuk Temari. Sesaat mereka telah melupakan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk lain di sana. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Tanpa peduli angsa-angsa putih itu yang satu per satu mulai berterbangan. Saling memberikan rasa manis di setiap kecupan. Dari kejauhan nampak sepasang angsa yang juga saling menyatukan paruh mereka sehingga membentuk sebuah hati. Dan jika diamati baik-baik, celah di antara leher kedua angsa itu terdapat dua manusia keturunan Adam dan Hawa yang masih menikmati manisnya sebuah ciuman.

Angsa dan Kereta Biru di Hari Valentine. Valentine terindah dan tak terlupakan bagi Shikamaru dan Temari.

**-Naruto-**

**END**

**-Naruto-**

**Based on Between Two Heart manga by Yabuuchi Yuu**

**Mind to review?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**JIRO**


End file.
